


i been fuckin with that cheese, thats that queso

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattoo parlor AU, coffee shop AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: blacksheep: okay one why is this the lee family chat when none of us sre relatedblacksheep: two mark suck a dickmother: !hyuckie: damn kyunjae snappedblacksheep: snapping necks yesmother: this is why i always say you worry meblacksheep: tough shit suck a dickmarkiewarkie changed blacksheep's name to min yoongi 2.0!min yoongi 2.0: actually fight me dont bring my boss into this





	1. inch resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAMES AND USERNAMES LISTED IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE -
> 
> Mark - markiewarkie, dickwad  
> Taeyong - mother, yongyong  
> Donghyuck - hyuckie, dongschlong  
> Kyunjae - blacksheep, min yoongi 2.0, demon, hell child, uwuball, kybye  
> Jeno - angel child, jenope  
> Ten - hoe, tea  
> Yoongi - suga  
> Jungkook - seagull  
> Hoseok - jhope  
> Namjoon - rm  
> Chenle - dolphin  
> Jisung - baby  
> Yuta - hello moto  
> Johnny - tonytiger, ceo  
> Jungwoo - jungie  
> Jaehyun - jefferey  
> Daehee - satan  
> Mina - ashestodust  
> Hyosong - shhhsleep  
> Wonjin - reinhardt  
> Jeremy - luciwoah

_**(lee family chat)**_  
  
**markiewarkie** : dude wake up  
**markiewarkie** : youre gonna be late  
  
**mother** : who is going to be late  
  
**hyuckie** : why the fuck am i awake  
  
**mother** : .  
  
**blacksheep** : okay one why is this the lee family chat when none of us sre related  
**blacksheep** : two mark suck a dick  
  
**mother** : !  
  
**hyuckie** : damn kyunjae snapped  
  
**blacksheep** : snapping necks yes  
  
**mother** : this is why i always say you worry me  
  
**blacksheep** : tough shit suck a dick  
  
_**markiewarkie** changed **blacksheep's** name to **min yoongi 2.0**!_  
  
**min yoongi 2.0** : actually fight me dont bring my boss into this  
  
**markiewarkie** : i will because youre ginna be late for work you dumbshit  
  
**min yoongi 2.0** : Oh fUck  
  
**hyuckie** : i hope hes late  
  
**markiewarkie** : who pissed in your cheerios  
  
**hyuckie** : all of you because you woke me up two hours before fucking school  
  
**angel child** : whats going on?  
  
**mother** : nothing sweety back to bed  
  
**angel child** : why do you baby me so much  
  
**mother** : because youre the only one in this chat that i trust wont end up in jail and need me to bail them out.  
  
**markiewarkie** : speaking of jail  
**markiewarkie** : where is ten  
  
**hoe** : you rang  
  
**mother** : please tell me youre not in jail again  
**mother** : you and kyunjae give me anxiety  
  
**hoe** : no i am not but i think kyunjae is in some legal trouble  
**hoe** : something about graffiti again  
  
**mother** : i am hoing to kick jis ass  
  
**markiewarkie** : oh no the typos. rip kyunjae. may he ascend to his right place at the throne in hell.  
  
**hyuckie** : amen  
  
**hoe** : amen  
  
**angel child** : amen  
  
**mother** : fucking amen.  
  
\---  
  
_**(CYPHER EMPLOYEES ONLY)**_  
  
**suga** : jungkook you have an appointment at noon dont forget  
  
**seagull** : aye aye captain  
  
**jhope** : yo where the fuck is kyunjae  
  
**demon** : here fuck sorry i overslept again  
**demon** : had a long night  
  
**suga** : its all good, just get here soon. your client will be here in half an hour  
**suga** : wheres namjoon  
  
**jhope** : he took today off, something about jin needing his help moving  
  
**suga** : god damn it i was hoping to have someone open for walk ins  
**suga** : ill just put a sign up  
  
**rm** : sorry man, i thought i told you about it  
  
**suga** : you probably did dont worry  
  
**jhope** : he's here kyun  
  
**demon** : IM ALMOST THERESKDISJ  
  
**seagull** : whipped bitch  
  
**demon** : choke.  
  
  
_**(neopets are too still cool fuck you jisung)**_  
  
**dolphin** : GUYS GUYS GUYS  
**dolphin** : ITS OUR FIRST DAY  
  
**jenope** : can you stop screaming i can hear you from my bus  
  
**baby** : why is the chat name still about lamepets  
  
**dickwad** : please dont summon kyunjae rn hes at work  
**dickwad** : there is peace  
  
**hell child** : NEOPETS ARENT LAME YOU FUCKASS  
  
**yongyong** : when will your father come back from getting those cigarettes so i can dip out  
  
**hello moto** : im never coming back fuck y'all  
  
**hell child** : love you to yuta  
**hell child** : im at work now and crush is here gotta yeet  
  
**baby** : wait kyunjae has a crush  
  
**tea** : inch resting  
  
**yongyong** : WHY WERE WE NOT INFORMED  
  
**jenope** : probably because the last crush he had she thought we were too crazy and ditched him  
  
**dolphin** : to be fair if they cant handle us then they wont work out lol  
  
**yongyong** : wait isnt johnny there to right now  
**yongyong** : JOHNNY FIND OUT WHO THE CRUSH IS  
  
**tonytiger** : im getting tattooed and if he knows im lurking ill get a fucked up one  
**tonytiger** : he says hi and asks you all to fuck off  
  
**yongyong** : that disrespectful little  
  
**jungie** : uwu ?  
  
**yongyong** : awful man  
  
**dickwad** : hes a fucking cunt  
  
**tonytiger** : kyunjae says "fuck your chicken strips"  
  
**dongschlong** : _fUcK yA cHicKeN sTrIpS_  
  
**yongyong** : STOP TEACHING THE YOUNG ONES ENGLISH WITH VINES YOU COCKLES  
  
**dickwad** : _YOURE NO GOOD DUCK_  
  
**dongschlong** : _YOULL NEVER BE SHIT_  
  
**dolphin** : _YOURE JUST LIKE YA FATHA_  
  
**tea** : what is happening  
  
**jefferey** : children disappointing their stressed mother  
  
**yongyong** : go back to lusting after hyosong  
  
**jefferey** : actually fight me  
**jefferey** : like you actually talk to daehee  
  
**hello moto** : at least im taking my crush on a date hA  
  
**tea** : what about kyunjae and his crush?~  
**tea** : i head theyre hanging out today~  
  
**tonytiger** : choke. -kj  
  
\---  
  
_**(overwatch squad)**_  
  
**satan** : kyunjae your coffee is ready im gonna go get changed and ill join you  
  
**uwuball** : kk  
  
**ashestodust** : just curious, how soft are you for Wrecking Ball scale 1-10  
  
**uwuball** : 1,937,383  
  
**shhhsleep** : where are the other fuck faces  
  
**uwuball** : jeremy is probably still asleep and wonjin is at work  
  
**reinthardt** : jeremy is actually in class for once bless his soul  
  
**uwuball** : congrats you proud now old man  
  
**reinhardt** : of one of you, yes.  
  
**uwuball** : hurt but not surprised  
  
**satan** : i resent that  
  
**shhhsleep** : youre just upset mina is with her crush and yours doesnt even know you exist  
  
**reinhardt** : suck a dick  
  
**uwuball** : specifically jaehyuns  
  
**shhhsleep** : i hate both of you  
  
**luciwoah** : GUYS DOYOUNG NOTICED ME AJFHAJSHS  
  
**uwuball** : STOP TEXTING IN CLASS  
  
**luciwoah** : FUCK YOU I DO WHAT I WANT  
  
**reinhardt** : stop texting in class.  
  
**luciwoah** : yes father  
  
**uwuball** : i cant believe im saying this  
**uwuball** : but i like the lee family better fuck y'all  
  
**reinhardt** : dick appointment not go well?  
  
**uwuball** : IT WAS JUST A T A T T O O  
  
**luciwoah** : so youre telling me  
**luciwoah** : you sat in a private room with your crush all up and personal on his thigh  
**luciwoah** : and you DIDNT suck his dick?  
  
**uwuball** : i get arrested for anarchy, not public nudity at my j o b  
  
**reinhardt** : speaking of.  
  
**uwuball** : gotta blast  
  
\---  
  
**_(private chat: ceo, kybye)_**  
  
**ceo** : are you sure you don't want me to pay you for the tattoo? It must've been really expensive and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you...  
  
**kybye** : johnny  
  
**ceo** : i seriously don't mind paying you  
  
**kybye** : it's a early birthday present dude don't sweat it  
  
**ceo** : my birthday isn't for two months  
  
**kybye** : oh would you look at the time  
  
**ceo** : KYLE.  
  
**kybye** : SH THE OTHERS MIGHT HEAR YOU  
**kybye** : THEY CANT KNOW I LET YOU CALL ME MY AMERICAN NAME  
  
**ceo** : THIS IS A TEXT CONVERSATION  
  
**kybye** : SHHHHHHHH  
**kybye** : BYE JOHNNY~  
  
**ceo** : KYLE LEE.  
  
  
_**(lee family chat)**_  
  
**hoe** : why is johnny screaming


	2. the ocs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi hello hey  
> welcome to the latest mess my brain has come up with  
> these are just little bloops of the original characters and reveals some foreshadowing for where this is gonna go  
> i hope you're enjoying this  
> yeet  
> ily all <<<<<<<<<<33333333333

* * *

 

 _**lee kyunjae // leo - 22 - tattoo artist**  
-  
_ **_born and raised in america_ **  
**_-  
american name is kyle lee_ **  
**_-  
resident hell raiser_ **  
**_-  
has an affinity for crime_ **  
**_-  
mainly graffiti_ **  
**_~~-  
has a huge crush on johnny~~ _ **  
**_-  
is considered to be yoongi 2.0_ **  
**_-  
he’s also a big softie for his brother jeremy_ **  
**_-  
they both have been through a lot_ **  
**_-  
has severe social anxiety_ **  
**_-_  
has connections to the local mafia, but does his best to stay clean for jeremy**

 

* * *

**_lee seokjae // aquarius - 19 - college student_  
-  
** **_refuses to go by his korean name_ **  
**_-  
it’s either jeremy or nothing_ **  
**_-  
is terrified of loud noises do to past experiences_ **  
**_-  
struggles with living_ **  
**_-  
honestly he’s a walking disaster_ **  
**_-  
it’s a running joke that they should have him wrapped in protective gear 24/7_ **  
**_-  
disassociates quite often_ **  
**_-  
used to cope with his issues by drinking while they lived in america_ **  
**_-  
still struggles severely with breaking that coping method_ **  
**_-  
is like an excited puppy when around doyoung_ **  
_-  
music boi_   
_-  
honestly someone give this poor boy a blanket and a snack and let him r e s t_

 

* * *

**__ **

_kim wonjin // capricorn - 24 - baker_  
-  
**_resident dad friend_**  
**_-  
hobbies are photography and writing_**  
**_-  
his dream is actually to be a writer_**  
**_-  
has extreme cases of insomnia_**  
**_-  
sass master_**  
**_-  
blackbear fanatic_**  
**_-  
secretly likes to dance but after a bad breakup he stopped_**  
**_-  
father of five uncontrolable messes_**  
**_-  
honestly give him and taeyong a break_**  
**_-  
would give his last dollar to someone who truly needs it_**

 

* * *

****

**_mina davis // leo - 20 - flower girl  
_-  
** **_has been dating yuta for a year_ **  
**_-  
has very high generalized anxiety_ **  
**_-  
will drag you out to go on a hiking trip at 2 am_ **  
**_-  
loves anime and video games_ **  
**_-  
girl got pipes for D A Y S_ **  
**_-  
canadian girl_ **  
**_-  
is normally the one who kyunjae calls when he gets arrested_ **  
**_-  
will always rip into him before getting wonjin to bail him out_ **  
**_-  
resident matchmaker_ **  
**_-_  
is determined to set up daehee and taeyong even if it kills her**

 

* * *

**_**_**__ ** _ ** _ **

**_**_**_song daehee // gemini - 23 - barista  
_**_**_-  
** **_**_**_loves sweet food_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
voted most likely to get arrested for murder_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
mina is convinced taeyong could bring out a softer side in her_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
daehee doesn’t agree_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
had some really bad relationships in the past_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
does not trust easy_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
takes the subway everywhere even though she has a car_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
diagnosed with severe manic depression_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
refuses to be the damsel in distress_ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_-  
trades coffee for small tattoos from kyunjae_ ** _ ** _ **  
~~**_**_**_-_**_  
used to date kyunjae but we don’t speak of this**_** ~~

* * *

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_hwang hyosong // pieces - 21 - barista  
_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
** **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_juggles her job and school_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
in college to become a graphic design artist_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
which is ironic since she is color blind_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
she refuses to let that stop her though_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
has a dog named simba_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
don’t ask why his name is simba_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
disney fanatic_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
does not talk to or associate with her family_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
grew up with jaehyun and is the reason the two groups melded_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
rarely active in any group chat except for the overwatch squad_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-  
has social anxiety and depression_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_-_**_  
tends to bottle everything up**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

 


	3. kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songbird: im always active in the overwatch squad
> 
> yongyong: OVERWATCH SQUAD ?!
> 
> yongyong changed favorite's name to traitor!
> 
> traitor: i saw this coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters feature in this chat (NAMES AND USERS LISTED IN ORDER OF APPEARENCE):  
> taeyong - yongyong  
> kyunjae - hell child, favorite, traitor, fuck breath, kyle  
> ten - tea  
> johnny - tonytiger, johnjohn  
> hyosong - songbird, hyosong, bitchtit  
> jaehyun - jefferey, yoonoh  
> doyoung - bunny boy

_**(neopets are still cool fuck you jisung)**_  
  
  
_**yongyong** changed **hell child'** s name to **favorite**!_  
  
**favorite** : the fuck did i do  
  
**yongyong** : youre the only one who didnt disturb my attempt at trying to talk to daehee  
  
**favorite** : thats fair  
  
**tea** : i love how chill you are about them  
  
**favorite** : just because shes my ex doesnt mean they cant date lol  
**favorite** : plus i value my life more than that  
  
**yongyong** : YOU GUYS DATED ?!?!  
  
**tonytiger** : WHY DID WE NEVER KNOW ABOUT THIS  
  
**favorite** : i didnt know you guys back then ?????  
**favorite** : shes the reason i moved to korea lol  
  
**songbird** : facts  
  
**jefferey** : whats this ??? hyosong being active in a group chat ?????  
  
**songbird** : im always active in the overwatch squad  
  
**yongyong** : OVERWATCH SQUAD ?!  
  
_**yongyong** changed **favorite's** name to **traitor**!_  
  
**traitor** : i saw this coming  
  
\---  
  
_**(private chat: hyosong, yoonoh)**_  
  
**hyosong** : hey you still coming by today  
  
**yoonoh** : i completely forgot again i am so sorry  
  
**hyosong** : oh, thats okay  
**hyosong** : is everything alright?  
**hyosong** : youve kinda been really distant lately  
  
**yoonoh** : yeah ill swing by on my way to the internship  
**yoonoh** : you werent looking at the chat at all a few days ago right?  
  
**hyosong** : honestly i have majority of them muted so i dont even know which ones you guys actually talk in  
**hyosong** : i only know for sure this one  
  
**yoonoh** : i think the only other active one is the lee family chat  
**yoonoh** : and the overwatch squad >:(  
  
**hyosong** : hey to be fair  
**hyosong** : wonjin and ten cant really be in the same room together  
  
**yoonoh** : oh yeah  
**yoonoh** : they still arent talking?  
  
**hyosong** : nope  
**hyosong** : i love them but theyre being fucking idiots  
  
**yoonoh** : agreed  
  
**hyosong** : i just had an idea  
  
**yoonoh** : oh no  
  
**hyosong** : sigh  
  
  
  
_**hyosong** started a new chat!_  
_**hyosong** added **yoonoh** , **fuckbreath** , and **johnjohn** to the chat!_  
  
**yoonoh** : who is fuckbreath  
  
**fuckbreath** : the fuck is this shit  
  
**yoonoh** : oh its kyunjae  
  
_**johnjohn** changed **fuckbreath's** name to **kyle**!_  
  
**kyle** : .  
  
_**hyosong** changed the chat name to operation **wonten**!_  
  
**kyle** : you have peaked my intrest  
  
**yoonoh** : oh thats what you meant by plan  
  
**johnjohn** : oh god what is happening  
  
**hyosong** : fellas and kyunjae  
  
**kyle** : bite me  
  
**hyosong** : kinky  
**hyosong** : anyways  
**hyosong** : i have gathered you all here today because our dear friends are being idiots  
  
**kyle** : when arent they  
  
  
_**(neopets are still cool fuck you jisung)**_  
  
**tea** : i smell someone talking shit  
  
  
_**(operation wonten)**_  
  
**kyle** : anyone else mildly terrified  
  
**hyosong** : yep  
  
**yoonoh** : yep  
  
**johnjohn** : no  
  
**kyle** : says the only person alive aside from wonjin that ten wouldnt fight  
  
**johnjohn** : what can i say  
  
**kyle** : EXCEPT YOURE WELCOME  
  
**hyosong** : why did i think youd be any help  
  
**kyle** : because wonjin loves me uwu  
  
**yoonoh** : yeah any plan we do has to involve you two  
**yoonoh** : considering kyunjae can get wonjin to do anything  
  
**hyosong** : and johnny is the one person safe from the wrath of sass  
  
**johnjohn** : no im not wHAT DO YOU MEAN  
  
**kyle** : johnny, ten literally stopped mid sass because you asked him a question  
  
**yoonoh** : i watched him go from annoyed to pleasant in .2 seconds because you distracted him from it  
  
**hyosong** : honestly you two seem like a couple sometimes  
  
**johnjohn** : what haha no way!  
**johnjohn** : even if there was something there i wouldnt have a chance  
**johnjohn** : hes way too whipped for wonjin..  
  
**yoonoh** : you okay there?  
  
**johnjohn** : yeah im fine lets just discuss more  
  
  
_**(private chat: fuckbreath, bitchtit)**_  
  
**bitchtit** : you went silent for more then ten minuets  
**bitchtit** : whats wrong  
  
**fuckbreath** : do you think johnny still likes him?  
  
**bitchtit** : kyunjae  
  
**fuckbreath** : i know you guys think he likes me but you dont see them together like i do  
**fuckbreath** : it makes me wanna tear my eyes out  
**fuckbreath** : like how can you not see it  
  
**bitchtit** : kyle lee.  
  
**fuckbreath** : i cant help you guys with this  
**fuckbreath** : if i do i dont think itd be for the right reasons  
**fuckbreath** : besides wonjin is way more soft for jeremy  
  
**bitchtit** : dude i love you but shut the fuck up and get out of your head  
**bitchtit** : does johnny still have feelings for ten?  
**bitchtit** : no one knows except /him/  
**bitchtit** : but if he really does he wouldn't be helping us  
**bitchtit** : i mean if we were trying to set johnny up would you stick around to help?  
  
**fuckbreath** : yes but im self destructive like that  
  
**bitchtit** : you know what i mean  
  
**fuckbreath** : yeah...  
**fuckbreath** : so  
**fuckbreath** : you and jaehyun finally get together  
  
**bitchtit** : im going back to the other chat.  
  
**fuckbreath** : NOOOO HYOSONGGGGG  
  
  
_**(operation wonten)**_  
  
**johnjohn** : where did they go  
  
**hyosong** : here sorry  
  
**kyle** : presento  
  
**yoonoh** : you guys were gone for a while  
  
**hyosong** : yeah had a customer at work  
  
**kyle** : jeremy needed my help  
  
**johnjohn** : um im at your work with jeremy and doyoung  
  
**hyosong** : i  
**hyosong** : well look at the time  
  
**kyle** : man i didnt realize how late it was gotta jet  
  
**yoonoh** : inch resting  
  
**kyle** : stop.  
  
**johnjohn** : what is happening  
  
_**hyosong** sent a photo!_

  
  
**hyosong** : look at the kitty  
  
**kyle** : KI T T Y  
**kyle** : SO FLUFFEH  
  
**johnjohn** : brb  
  
**yoonoh** : johnny are you doing what i think you are  
  
**hyosong** : kitties are so cUtE  
  
**yoonoh** : brb  
  
  
_**(neopets are still cool fuck you jisung)**_  
  
**bunnyboy** : why did johnny just run to the pet store  
  
**bunnyboy** : WHY IS JAEHYUN THERE TO  
  
**tonytiger** : reasons so shut  
  
**jefferey** : ^^^  



	4. the plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonytiger: that looks so good !!!
> 
> jerbear: thank you johnny hyung >~<
> 
> tonytiger: how did you know its me
> 
> dongschlong: cause your a fuckin furry lol
> 
> traitor: DONGHYUCK.
> 
> jerbear: whats a furry? :o
> 
> bunnyboy: if anyone says a word i will riot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAMES AND USERS WRITTEN IN ORDER OF APPEARENCE:
> 
> Jungkook - seagull  
> Kyunjae - demon, Min Yoongi 2.0, traitor  
> Jeremy - teddybear, jerbear, seokjae, jer  
> Yoongi - suga  
> Hoseok - jhope  
> Namjoon - rm  
> Mark - markiewarkie  
> Taeyong - mother, yongyong  
> Jeno - angel child  
> Donghyuck - hyuckie, dongschlong,  
> Ten - hoe, tea  
> Jisung - baby  
> Johnny - tonytiger  
> Doyoung - bunnyboy, dongyoung  
> Wonjin - won

_**( CYPHER EMPLOYEES ONLY )**_  
  
 **seagull** : if i have to hear that song one more fuckin time  
  
 **demon** : jeremy gets control of the radio and is allowed in this chat every friday okay i will fuckin fight  
  
 **teddybear** : do you not like it hyung? :c  
  
 **seagull** : ...you can keep playing it  
  
 **teddybear** : yay !!! :D  
  
 **suga** : who knew the sweetest lee listened to this music  
  
 **demon** : a youtuber he watches uses bbno$ as his outro songs so hes been really into it  
  
 **teddybear** : WHY YO BITCH STINK, SHE NEED SOME BREATH MINTS  
  
 **demon** : hes been like this all week  
  
 **jhope** : jer, who were you playing last week?  
  
 **teddybear** : J O J I  
  
 **demon** : thank you  
  
 **seagull** : i can hear joon hyung running  
  
 **rm** : J o J i  
  
 **seagull** : told you  
  
 **teddybear** : who is gloss? :o  
  
 **suga** : NO  
  
 **demon** : 119 i just witnessed a murder  
  
 **teddybear** : hyung took away my speaker :c  
 **teddybear** : but its fine i dont mind not playing music i just like hanging out here ~( ^ • ^ )~  
  
 **demon** : never change, jer  
 **demon** : kook you still down to tattoo him for me?   
  
**seagull** : yeah just let me finish my lunch   
  
**teddybear** : WAIT REALLY?! :DDDD  
  
 **demon** : youve thought on this for three months and normally youd have changed your mind so go for it  
  
 **teddybear** : thank you hyunggggg <<<<3333  
  
 **demon** : ...no problem jeremy <3  
  
 **jhope** : i feel like i just saw a unicorn  
  
 **demon** : choke.  
  
  
 _ **( lee family chat )**_  
  
 **markiewarkie** : yo where is jeremy  
  
 **mother** : MY CHILD IS MISSING ?!  
  
 **angel child** : doesnt he go to cypher on fridays  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : yes, he is getting a tattoo as we speak  
  
 **mother** : oh okay   
**mother** : wait  
 **mother** : A TATTOO  
 **mother** : DID YOU MAKE SURE HE WAS SURE  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : yeah i made sure he thought about it for three months  
  
 **hyuckie** : why do you have to make him think on it hes an adult ???  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : spend a day with him and you'll see  
  
 **markiewarkie** : i forget that the young ones have no memory of The Night  
  
 **hyuckie** : mark youre only a year older, same with jeremy  
  
 **markiewarkie** : yeah well you guys were still too young to be at one of kyunjae hyungs parties  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : oh god no  
  
 **markiewarkie** : jeremy doesnt think things through in general but when hes drinking hes, bless his soul, a fucking idiot  
  
 **mother** : didnt he swing from the ceiling fan  
  
 **hoe** : he also jumped off the roof and into the pool  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : you guys didnt see him in america.  
  
 **hoe** : i dont think we wouldve wanted to  
  
 **hyuckie** : wait what?  
  
 **markiewarkie** : okay i dont even know this  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : after hes done getting his tat ill ask if i can share or ill just add him  
  
 **angel child** : hes like, the only lee not in this chat  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : yeah because y'all would corrupt him  
  
 **hyuckie** : hurt, but not surprised

\---  
  
 _ **( neo pets are still cool fuck you jisung )**_  
  
 **baby** : where is everyone  
  
 _ **traitor** added **jerbear**!_  
  
 **jerbear** : :ooo im finally allowed in here? :D  
  
 **traitor** : yes and if ANYONE (looking at you ten) corrupts my brother i will fucking murder  
  
 **tea** : hurtful  
  
 **traitor** : you wanna show them your tat that kook hyung gave you?  
  
 **jerbear** : YES  
  
 _ **jerbear** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **tonytiger** : that looks so good !!!  
  
 **jerbear** : thank you johnny hyung >~<  
  
 **tonytiger** : how did you know its me  
  
 **dongschlong** : cause your a fuckin furry lol  
  
 **traitor** : DONGHYUCK.  
  
 **jerbear** : whats a furry? :o  
  
 **bunnyboy** : if anyone says a word i will riot.  
  
 **jerbear** : DOYOUNG HIHIHI  
  
 **bunnyboy** : hi sweetheart, how are you?  
  
 **jerbear** : im good~  
 **jerbear** : i missed you :c  
  
 **bunnyboy** : want me to come pick you up?  
  
 **tea** : inch resting  
  
 **bunnyboy** : choke.  
  
 **jerbear** : i would but hyung is taking me for dinner :c  
  
 **traitor** : wanna join, doyoung?  
  
 **bunnyboy** : sure ill be there soon  
  
 **tonytiger** : why dont i ever get invited  
  
 **traitor** : do you want to come?  
  
 **tonytiger** : do you think i wouldnt?  
  
 **traitor** : be here before four then  
  
 **tea** : can i come?~  
  
 **traitor** : no fuck off  
  
 **tea** : biased  
  
 **yongyong** : inch resting  
  
 **traitor** : FUCK OFF TAEYONG  
  
 **yongyong** : RUDE ASS  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(private chat: seokjae, dongyoung)**_  
  
 **seokjae** : thank you for coming tonight  
 **seokjae** : you probably already know this  
 **seokjae** : but you really help me stay focused  
  
 **dongyoung** : i dont mind at all jeremy  
 **dongyoung** : you know you dont have to act happy all the time right?  
  
 **seokjae** ; yeah i know but thats kinda kyunjae's gig to always be sad  
 **seokjae** : i wanna be there for him in anyway i can  
 **seokjae** : hes done so much to help me...  
 **seokjae** : i just wanna do what i can  
  
 **dongyoung** : dont let that affect your issues though  
 **dongyoung** : you guys need to find a balance  
  
 **seokjae** : i know...  
 **seokjae** : can we talk about somethinf else?  
 **seokjae** : kyunjae is outside talking to johnny and i feel like im starting to fade out  
  
 **dongyoung** : of course  
 **dongyoung** : your tattoo looks really cute, by the way  
 **dongyoung** : it really fits you  
  
 **seokjae** : you really think so...?  
 **seokjae** : im glad kyunjae had me wait a few months  
 **seokjae** : it makes me like it even more knowing i was sure about it  
  
 **dongyoung** : yes, i do  
 **dongyoung** : you should try to get some sleep, we have class early tomorrow  
  
 **seokjae** : why did you switch to the same first period as me?  
 **seokjae** : its so early and yours was at noon before  
  
 **dongyoung** ; ill tell you tomorrow, now get some sleep  
  
 **seokjae** : okayyyy  
 **seokjae** : night hyung  
  
 **dongyoung** : night seokie  
  
\---  
  
 _ **( private chat: jer, won )**_  
  
 **won** : hey you doing okay?  
 **won** : you look really out of it  
  
 **jer** : yeah im fine !!  
  
 **won** : okay  
 **won** : now that we got the lie out of the way  
 **won** : whats up jeremy  
  
 **jer** : hyung..  
  
 **won** : you really think i wouldnt notice my favorite dongsaeng looking like he could barely function?  
  
 **jer** : i just  
 **jer** : fuck  
  
 **won** : jeremy?  
  
 **won** : jeremy what the fuck  
  
 **won** : LEE SEOKJAE ANSWER ME NOW  
  
 **jer** : sorry i saw someone who looked like him  
 **jer** : im really sorry  
 **jer** : fuck img eso sofery  
  
 **won** : hey take a deep breath  
 **won** : its okay  
 **won** : im sorry for getting angry  
  
 **jer** : i emeed a sec  
  
 **won** : of course just take deep breaths  
  
 **jer** : okay im fine  
 **jer** : dont be sorry hyung i just dipped  
 **jer** : i thought i saw my dad  
  
 **won** : what.  
  
 **jer** : it wasnt him, he didnt have his face tattoo  
 **jer** : he doesnt even know we live in korea  
 **jer** : im fine, kyle is fine  
 **jer** : we are fine  
 **jer** : right?  
 **jer** : you dont hink he could finr us tivht  
  
 **won** : no, daehee made sure of that when you guys moved here  
 **won** : even if he did kyunjae made sure no one can touch you guys  
  
 **jer** : what do you mean  
  
 **won** : i  
 **won** : oh look at the time  
  
 **jer** : WONJIN.


	5. u r exposed sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> traitor left the chat!
> 
> yongyong added traitor to the chat!
> 
> traitor left the chat!
> 
> yongyong added traitor to the chat!
> 
> traitor left the chat!
> 
> yongyong added traitor to the chat!
> 
> traitor: IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOO
> 
> yongyong: memes wont save you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAMES AND USERS LISTED IN ORDER OF APPEARENCE  
>  Hyosong - shhhsleep, hyosong, songbird  
> Jeremy - luciwoah, jerbear  
> Wonjin - reinhardt, baby  
> Kyunjae - uwuball, kyle, traitor  
> Daehee - satan  
> Ten - love, tennie, tea  
> Johnny - johnny, johnjohn, tonytiger, hyung  
> Jaehyun - yoonoh, jefferey  
> Doyoung - bunnyboy  
> Taeyong - yongyong  
> Donghyuck - dongschlong  
> Mark - dickwad, kid  
> Jeno - jenope  
> Chenle - dolphin  
> Jaemin - nahnah  
> Renjun - injunnie  
> Jisung - baby  
> Yuta - hello moto

_**( overwatch squad )**_  
  
 **shhhsleep** : why does the sunshine look like hes ready for murder  
  
 **luciwoah** : kyunjae.  
  
 **reinhardt** : im so sorry kyun  
  
 **uwuball** : what did i do  
  
 **luciwoah** : its not because of graffiti is it.  
  
 **uwuball** : i  
 **uwuball** : jeremy  
 **uwuball** : look  
  
 **satan** : kyunjae no  
  
 _ **luciwoah** left the chat!_  
  
 **reinhardt** : im sorry kyunjae i didnt mean to let it slip  
  
 **uwuball** : its fine, he was gonna find out eventually  
  
  
 ** _( private chat: love, baby )_**  
  
 **love** : wonjin can we please talk  
  
 **baby** : now really isnt a good time  
  
 **love** : when will be a good time?  
 **love** : ive waited five months for an explanation  
 **love** : why wont you tell me what is going on?  
  
 **baby** : ten please  
 **baby** : give me more time  
 **baby** : im not good for you right now  
 **baby** : just forget about us  
  
 **love** : are you being serious  
  
 **baby** : wait i worded that wrong  
  
 **baby** : ten im sorry  
  
 **baby** : please just give me a bit longer  
  
 **baby** : im sorry.  
  
  
 _ **( private chat: johnny, tennie )**_  
  
 **tennie** : can i come over  
  
 **johnny** : of course, whats up?  
  
 **tennie** : wonjin.  
  
 **johnny** : doors unlocked.  
  
\---  
  
 _ **( operation wonten )**_  
  
 **johnjohn** : im out on this.  
  
 **hyosong** : wait what why  
  
 **johnjohn** : wonjin is a fucking dick  
  
 **kyle** : dont come at him like that.  
 **kyle** : you dont even know whats going on.  
  
 **johnjohn** : i know ten is currently crying on my couch because wonjin was being, as i already said, a fucking dick  
  
 **kyle** : hes not a fucking dick.  
 **kyle** : ten shouldve given him space when he said he couldnt talk.  
  
 **johnjohn** ; hes given him five months of fucking space how much more does he need  
  
 **yoonoh** : guys  
  
 **kyle** : enough to help me find my fucking brother   
**kyle** : or is that not important for the resident god of bitchiness.  
  
 **hyosong** : kyunjae you need to go cool off.  
  
 **johnjohn** : youre one to fucking talk.  
  
 **yoonoh** ; johnny go comfort ten.  
  
 **kyle** : yeah i guess i would be  
 **kyle** : but ill gladly be an asshole if it means i dont have to deal with this bullshit  
  
 **johnjohn** : and who are you to classify what is and isnt bullshit  
  
 **hyosong** : BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WE HAVE WAY MORE IMPORTANT SHIT TO WORRY ABOUT  
  
 **yoonoh** : kyunjae go find your brother, johnny comfort ten, and then once we are all CALM we can talk more about this  
  
 **johnjohn** : fine.  
  
 **kyle** : k  
  
 _ **kyle** left the chat!_  
  
 **johnjohn** : god why is he being such a dick  
  
 **hyosong** : i wanna smash my face through a window right now because of both of you.  
  
 **yoonoh** : sigh  
  
\---  
  
 _ **( neo pets are still cool fuck you jisung )**_  
  
 _ **jerbear** changed the chat name to **no bullshit zone**!_  
  
 **tea** : i like this chat name  
  
 **traitor** : jeremy come on  
  
 **jerbear** : this is a no bullshit zone sir please pay the fine.  
  
 **traitor** : jeremy.  
  
 **bunnyboy** : maybe give him sometime to chill, kyle.  
  
 **traitor** : k.  
  
 **yongyong** : what is happening  
  
 **jerbear** : oh, do you really wanna know taeyong? :)  
  
 **traitor** ; Jeremy seriously, dont.  
  
 **jerbear** : oh, pardon me sir, do i know you?  
  
 **traitor** : i really hate the fact pettiness runs in the family  
  
 **yongyong** : does this have to do with wonjin curled up on our couch refusing to go anywhere  
  
 **tea** : wait hes what?  
  
 **tonytiger** : dont worry about him ten.  
  
 **traitor** : let him worry about whoever he fucking wants to.  
  
 **tonytiger** : thats rich coming from you.  
  
 **dongschlong** : yo anyone wanna fill us in or  
  
 **dickwad** : if i could would  
  
 **jenope** : i hate this chaotic family can we go one day without someone fighting  
  
 **yongyong** : whO WAS FIGHTING BEFORE ???  
  
 **dolphin** : renjun and jaemin  
  
 **nahnah** : wasnt my fault  
  
 **injunnie** : i hope you fucking choke on your lies.  
  
 **baby** : sigh  
  
 **tea** : taeyong im on my way over  
  
 **tonytiger** : i want it known i dont support this  
  
 **traitor** : k, cool, no one cares.  
  
 **tonytiger** : you obviously do.  
  
 **dickwad** : hey jeremy wanna expose your brother now i think that might be better  
  
 **jerbear** : hes been fucking with the mafia again.  
  
 **dickwad** ; okay nope not better  
  
 **yongyong** : what.  
  
 **jefferey** : excuse.  
  
 **hello moto** : HES FUCKING WHAT -mina  
 **hello moto** : i dont know why she didnt just add herself  
  
 _ **traitor** left the chat!_  
  
 _ **yongyong** added **traitor** to the chat!_  
  
 _ **traitor** left the chat!_  
  
 _ **yongyong** added **traitor** to the chat!_  
  
 _ **traitor** left the chat!_  
  
 _ **yongyong** added **traitor** to the chat!_  
  
 **traitor** : IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOO  
  
 **yongyong** : memes wont save you now.  
  
 **traitor** : can we please talk about this later  
  
 **jerbear** : i vote no  
  
 **traitor** : look its a lot more complicated than it seems  
  
 **songbird** : taeyong whats the wonten 411  
  
 **yongyong** : theyre cuddling and whispering im sorry to each other  
  
 **songbird** : okay good  
 **songbird** : now  
 **songbird** : kyunjae  
  
 **traitor** : kyunjae cant come to the phone right now  
  
  
 _ **( private chat: tennie, johnny )**_  
  
 **johnny** : you two okay?  
  
 **tennie** : i think so  
 **tennie** : the kyunjae situation really is way more complicated  
 **tennie** : and i think wonjin is caught up in it  
  
 **johnny** : i dont trust him ten  
 **johnny** : just be careful okay?  
  
 **tennie** : i will, dont worry about me  
 **tennie** : are you and kyunjae okay though?  
  
 **johnny** : what do you mean  
  
 **tennie** : im not stupid johnny  
 **tennie:** i know how you are when you like someone  
  
 **johnny** : i  
 **johnny** : i dont like him, ten  
  
 **tennie** : im not convinced  
  
 **johnny** : ten please drop it  
  
 **tennie** : i will for now but expect questions later  
  
 **johnny** ; okay  
 **johnny** : im glad you and wonjin figured it out  
  
 **tennie** : i am to  
 **tennie** : i dont think we are gonna date for a bit  
 **tennie** : but its definitely a step in the right direction  
  
 **johnny** : im glad  
  
 **tennie** : thank you for being there for me, johnny  
 **tennie** : i couldnt have asked for a better best friend <3  
  
 **johnny** : its not a problem tennie <3  
 **johnny** : im gonna get some sleep, night  
  
 **tennie** : night!  
  
  
 _ **( private chat: hyung, kid )**_  
  
 **hyung** : hey, mark?  
  
 **kid** : yeah?  
  
 **hyung** : you were right.  
 **hyung** : i do still like ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> problematic couples? in my swamp?  
> it's highly likely


	6. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyunnie changed dongschlong's name to favorite!
> 
> favorite: HA, SUCK A DICK JENO
> 
> jenope: HYUNG WGAT THE FUCK
> 
> kyunnie: i have zero regrets  
> kyunnie: hyuck told me about the toaster
> 
> jenope: toaster?
> 
> kyunnie: oh you know  
> kyunnie: THE ONE YOU THREW OUT MY WINDOW
> 
> jenope: HYUCK CAUGHT IT ON FIRE, I PANICKED
> 
> kyunnie; HYUCK WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> favorite: well this was unforseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAMES AND USERNAMES ARE LISTED IN ORDER OF APPEARENCE  
> Yuta - yuta, hello moto, cutie  
> Mina - mina, stopit, angel  
> Kyunjae - traitor, kybye, kyunnie  
> Jeremy - jerbear  
> Ten - tea  
> Taeyong - yongyong  
> Jaehyun - jefferey  
> Donghyuck - dongschlong, favorite  
> Jeno - jenope  
> Hyosong - songbird  
> Mark - dickwad  
> WinWin - winnie  
> Taeil - taeil  
> Johnny - tonytiger, ceo  
> Wonjin - roommatefromhell, wonwon

_**( private chat: yuta, mina )**_  
  
 **yuta** : hey baby  
 **yuta** : you ready for date night tonight? <3  
  
 **mina** : are you sure its still a good idea...?  
 **mina** : i want to but things are so chaotic right now..  
  
 **yuta** : i think unless they ask us to, we should just stay out of it  
 **yuta** : the last thing i want is you to get caught up in this mafia mess again  
  
 **mina** : i know...  
 **mina** : by the way  
 **mina** : are we ever going to tell them we've been dating for a year?  
  
 **yuta** : nope  
 **yuta** : daehee would murder me  
  
 **mina** : only after she murders me  
 **mina** : speaking of that  
 **mina** : i have an update on getting daehee and taeyong together  
  
 **yuta** : ohoho?  
  
 **mina** : if you can get taeyong to her job tomorrow we can start plan b  
  
 **yuta** : isnt it plan m?  
  
 **mina** : no, plan m involves explosives  
  
 **yuta** : ....you worry me sometimes  
  
 **mina** : (◍•ᴗ•◍)  
  
 **yuta** : youre so cUtE  
 **yuta** : i love you so much  
  
 **mina** : i love you to <<<<<333333  
  
 **yuta** : you know what  
 **yuta** : fuck it  
  
  
 _ **( no bullshit zone )**_  
  
 _ **hello moto** added **mina** to the chat!_  
  
 **traitor** : MY ONLY TRUE FRIEND  
  
 **mina** : youre a fucking idiot  
  
 **traitor** : i retract my statement.  
  
 _ **mina** changed **hello moto** 's name to **cutie**!_  
  
 **mina** : who made my boyfriend's name a meme >:c  
  
 **jerbear** : boy,,,,,, boy friend ?!?!?!  
  
 **tea** : WHAT  
  
 **yongyong** : W H A T.  
  
 **traitor** ; WHEN THE FUCK  
  
 **mina** : yes boyfriend  
  
 **cutie** : since a year ago  
  
 **jefferey** : i have never felt such betrayal  
  
 **songbird** : mina how,,,,, how could you,,,,,,,,,  
 **songbird** : my mistress is cheating on me  
 **songbird** : how will i ever move on  
 **songbird** : love is dead  
 **songbird** : i have never felt such an awful pain as i do now  
  
 **traitor** : hyosong your theater kid is showing  
  
 **dickwad** : what is happening  
  
 **winnie** : YUTA HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME  
  
 **cutie** : SICHENG IM SORRY  
  
 **taeil** : the betrayal  
  
 **traitor** : oh holy shit you revived the old man  
  
 **taeil** : shut up mafia boy  
  
 **traitor** : shutting up  
  
 **tonytiger** : im happy for you guys  
  
 **tea** : JOHNNY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN  
  
 **tonytiger** : its been a day  
  
 **dickwad** : hes been hanging out with me  
  
 **tea** : oh, okay~  
 **tea** : do you wanna get some food with wonjin, jeremy, and i?  
  
 **tonytiger** : im good  
 **tonytiger** : mark and i are getting food  
  
  
 _ **( private chat: ceo, kybye )**_  
  
 **kybye** : whats wrong  
  
 **ceo** : nothing  
  
 **kybye** : i know we are basically fighting right now  
 **kybye** : but if you really think im about to believe that  
  
 **ceo** : i just dont feel like getting bitched out right now.  
  
 **kybye** : johnny  
 **kybye** : look im sorry about that  
 **kybye** : just under a lot of stress  
  
 **ceo** : its fine..  
 **ceo** : i was being blinded by feelings anyways lol  
  
 **kybye** : feelings?  
  
 **ceo** : yeah...  
 **ceo** : i think i still like ten  
 **ceo** : i just dont see what he sees in wonjin that i dont have  
 **ceo** : idk just really in my head  
  
 **ceo** : kyunjae?  
  
 **ceo** : dude what the hell  
  
 **kybye** : sorry i uh  
 **kybye** : had to deal with something  
 **kybye** : look i cant soeak well on this because  
 **kybye** : well  
 **kybye** : reasons  
 **kybye** : but you gotta decide now whether you want to have a chance with ten or not  
 **kybye** : wonjin is caught up in the same shit i am  
 **kybye** : so they arent gonna date until that is over  
 **kybye** : i know wonjin just wants ten happy  
 **kybye** : and if thats with you hes not gonna step in the way  
 **kybye** : but at the end of the day its up to ten and how he feels  
  
 **ceo** : for someone who cant speak well on the situation you sure have a lot of good advice  
  
 **kybye** : just cause i have good advice doesnt mean im smart enough to follow through with it  
  
 **ceo** : dont sell yourself short, kyunnie.  
 **ceo** : youre very intelligent  
  
 **kybye** : thanks  
  
 **ceo** : i think im gonna give it sometime...  
 **ceo** : but dude   
**ceo** : what is going on with you and wonjin  
  
 **kybye** : i  
 **kybye** : please dont   
**kybye** : i cant tell you  
  
 **ceo** : are you at least safe ???  
 **ceo** : im worried, last time you almost didnt make it out  
  
 **kybye** : i really shouldnt have told you guys before  
 **kybye** : wonjin shouldnt have told jeremy  
 **kybye** : just promise me something Johnny  
  
 **ceo** : what is it?  
  
 **kybye** : you wont look into this.  
 **kybye** : you'll help me make everyone else forget about it  
 **kybye** : and youll leave it be  
 **kybye** : im doing my best to get wonjin out  
 **kybye** : but if you guys keep pressing you might get dragged in to  
  
 **ceo** : i cant guarantee any of that  
 **ceo** : but ill try  
 **ceo** : have you told your crush about any of this  
  
 **kybye** : ...yeah, i have. only whats necessary though  
  
 **ceo** : you should go for them, kyunnie. you deserve some happiness to  
  
 **kybye** : thanks, hyung  
 **kybye** : i gotta go  
  
 **ceo** : alright, c ya  
  
 **kybye** : bye  
  
\---  
  
 _ **( no bullshit zone )**_  
  
 _ **yongyong** changed **traitor's** name to **kyunnie**!_  
  
 _ **yongyong** added **roommatefromhell** to the chat!_  
  
 _ **roommatefromhell** changed their name to **wonwon**!_  
  
 **wonwon** : alright mother fuckers listen up.  
  
 **mina** : yes papa  
  
 _ **wonwon** changed **mina's** name to **stopit**!_  
  
 **stopit** : rude

_**cutie** changed **stopit's** name to **angel**!_

**angel** : <3

 **wonwon** : anyways  
 **wonwon** : my birthday is next week  
 **wonwon** : so im throwing a party  
  
 **tea** : i am genuinely surprised  
  
 **dongschlong** : BIG NEWS! RESIDENT ANTISOCIAL DAD FRIEND THROWS PARTY! STAY TUNED FOR MORE UPDATES!  
  
 **wonwon** : stop hanging around kyunjae  
  
 _ **kyunnie** changed **dongschlong's** name to **favorite**!_  
  
 **favorite** : HA, SUCK A DICK JENO  
  
 **jenope** : HYUNG WGAT THE FUCK  
  
 **kyunnie** : i have zero regrets  
 **kyunnie** : hyuck told me about the toaster  
  
 **jenope** : toaster?  
  
 **kyunnie** : oh you know  
 **kyunnie** : THE ONE YOU THREW OUT MY WINDOW  
  
 **jenope** : HYUCK CAUGHT IT ON FIRE, I PANICKED  
  
 **kyunnie** ; HYUCK WHAT THE FUCK  
  
 **favorite** : well this was unforseen  
  
 **wonwon** : sigh  
 **wonwon** : ANYWAYS  
 **wonwon** : party is at 5 pm on my birthday, its a secret santa thing since my birthday is christmas eve  
 **wonwon** : i set up a program thatll randomly distrubute names to each of us   
**wonwon** : names incoming if five seconds  
  
 **kyunnie** : ....can we trade nanes with someone  
  
 **mina** : dont be rude   
  
**kyunnie** : its  
 **kyunnie** : its not that  
  
  
 _ **( private chat: yuta, mina )**_  
  
 **yuta** : who did you get baby?  
  
 **mina** : i got daehee  
 **mina** : I swear wonjin made that happen on purpose >.>  
  
 **yuta** : awe love :(  
 **yuta** : i got taeyong if that helps, we can get them couple gifts as a gag gift~  
 **yuta** : wanna go shopping after our date?  
  
 **mina** : i love you so much  
 **mina** : yes <3  
  
 **yuta** : i love you even more <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyunnie changed wonwon's name to bitchass!
> 
> bitchass: what the hell  
> bitchass: i change your name to something cute  
> bitchass: and this is how you repay me
> 
> favorite: he's american what do you expect
> 
> kyunnie: im hurt, hyuck.
> 
> tonytiger: hey, im american to >:(
> 
> jerber: same :c
> 
> favorite: i retract my statement for only jeremy
> 
> tonytiger: hurt, but not surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for going MIA,,,, i'm gonna upload all i have ready because the christmas party chapter was supposed to be up on christmas,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**( overwatch squad )**_  
  
 **satan** : why are yuta and taeyong here.  
  
 **ashestodust** : oh man thats weird   
**ashestodust** : say hi to my man for me <3  
  
 **satan** : i hate you so fucking much  
  
 **uwuball** : why won't you give him a chance  
 **uwuball** : you don't still love me do you~  
  
 **satan** : im gonna vomit don't ever bring that up again  
  
 **uwuball** : seriously what is wrong with taeyong  
  
 **reinhardt** : you even said you could see yourself dating him  
  
 **satan** : he's a nice guy  
 **satan** : and i'm just trouble  
 **satan** : it's not a good match  
  
 **uwuball** : daehee  
 **uwuball** : dear  
 **uwuball** : honey  
 **uwuball** : princess  
  
 **satan** : one more word and i'm chopping your dick off  
  
 **shhhsleep** : taeyong has a crush on you  
  
 **satan** : WHAT  
  
 **uwuball** : why do you steal my thunder  
  
 **shhhsleep** : you took too long  
  
 **uwuball** : let me live  
  
 **shhhsleep** : nah  
  
 **satan** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAEYONG LIKES ME  
  
 **uwuball** : he's had a thing for you for months  
 **uwuball** : mina showed him a picture of you  
  
 **ashestodust** : pls dont kill me  
  
 **satan** : oh god i gotta g o  
  
 **uwuball** : DAEHEE GET YOUR MAN  
  
 **satan** : GET YOURS FIRST  
  
 **uwuball** : i dont have one  
  
 **ashestodust** : you sent us a three paragraph message last week about how cute johnny looked when he laughs  
  
 **shhhsleep** : kyunjae  
  
 **uwuball** : gotta yeet  
  
 **shhhsleep** : i smell bullshit  
  
 **uwuball** : skeet skeet  
  
  
 _ **( lee family chat )**_  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : yo taeyong  
  
 **mother** : yes child  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : ask daehee on a date and treat her right or i'll chop your dick off  
  
 **mother** : i  
  
 **hoe** : who triggered over protective kyunjae  
  
 **markiewarkie** : hey uh kyunjae, quick question  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : sup  
  
 **markiewarkie** : who did you get for secret santa?  
 **markiewarkie** : you seemed really distressed over it  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : oh  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : i got johnny  
  
 **hoe** : ohohoho?  
 **hoe** : inch resting  
 **hoe** : wait why do you wanna trade then?  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : pls stop  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : because two weeks ago i bought him something already but i cant give it to him now  
  
 **mother** : im so confused  
 **mother** : why are you so cryptic sometimes  
  
 **hoe** : what was it?  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : n o t h i n g  
  
  
 _ **( private chat: favorite hyung, my child )**_  
  
 **my child** : you like johnny don't you  
  
 **favorite hyung** : hyuck please drop it  
  
 **my child** : hyung.  
  
 **favorite hyung** : i'm serious  
 **favorite hyung** : its really complicated right now  
  
 **my child** : okay...  
 **my child** : you're not gonna self destruct again are you?  
  
 **favorite hyung** : i'm trying very hard not to  
  
 **my child** : i know you see me as a child  
 **my child** : but im always here for you   
**my child** : you let me whine about mark and his stupidity, it's only fair i do the same   
  
**favorite hyung** : thank you, hyuckie  
  
 **my child** : no problem, hyung  
  
  
 _ **( no bullshit zone )**_  
  
 _ **yongyong** added **daedae** to the chat!_  
  
 **daedae** : _WHATS UP FUCKERS_  
  
 **kyunnie** : _WHY ARE YOU ON MY PHONE_  
  
 **daedae** : _FUCK YOU THATS WHY_  
  
 **mina** : every day we stray further from god  
  
 **kyunnie** : truth  
  
 _ **kyunnie** changed **wonwon's** name to **bitchass**!_  
  
 **bitchass** : what the hell  
 **bitchass** : i change your name to something cute  
 **bitchass** : and this is how you repay me  
  
 **favorite** : he's american what do you expect  
  
 **kyunnie** : im hurt, hyuck.  
  
 **tonytiger** : hey, im american to >:(  
  
 **jerber** : same :c  
  
 **favorite** : i retract my statement for only jeremy  
  
 **tonytiger** : hurt, but not surprised  
  
 **yongyong** : i regret so much  
  
 **daedae** : welcome to my world  
  
 **kyunnie** : see you guys are perfect for each other  
  
 **yongyong** : this?  
 **yongyong** ; this right here?  
 **yongyong** ; this is why your name was traitor  
  
 **kyunnie** : thats fair  
  
 **daedae** : yongie lets go to our movie  
  
 **yongyong** : okay sweetheart  
  
 **kyunnie** : YONGIE ?!  
  
 **tonytiger** : SWEETHEART ?!?!  
  
 **jefferey** : welcome back from the dead johnny  
  
 **tonytiger** : thank you  
  
 **kyunnie** : got a client see y'all later  
  
 **mina** : sigh  
 **mina** : i hate men  
  
 **cutie** : :c  
  
 **mina** : i retract my statement  
 **mina** : i love one (1) man  
  
 **cutie** : c:  
  
  
 _ **(private chat: yoonoh, hyosong )**_  
  
 **yoonoh** : is he okay  
  
 **hyosong** : honestly?  
 **hyosong** : i have no idea  
  
 **yoonoh** : so he's closed off with you guys to?  
  
 **hyosong** : honestly the only people i think he's open with is wonjin and johnny  
 **hyosong** : but lately ive noticed hes distancing himself from everyone  
  
 **yoonoh** : maybe with time he'll be better?  
  
 **hyosong** : maybe  
 **hyosong** : i gotta go though, secret santa shopping and whatnot  
  
 **yoonoh** : oh yeah, same  
 **yoonoh** : ill see you around?  
  
 **hyosong** : yeah, you come in every morning haha  
  
 **yoonoh** : oh right,,,,,  
 **yoonoh** : bye  
  
 **hyosong** : bye  
  
\---  
  
 _ **( private chat: tae, dae )**_  
  
 **dae** : thank you for tonight  
 **dae** : it was a lot of fun  
  
 **tae** : thank you for letting me treat you  
 **tae** : you work really hard all the time, i wanted you to feel like a princess tonight  
 **tae** : did it work?  
  
 **dae** : i,,,,  
 **dae** : yes,,,,,,,,  
 **dae** : but tae, look...  
  
 **tae** : what is it..?  
  
 **dae** : can we take this slow?  
 **dae** : like really slow?  
 **dae** : i dont wanna fuck this up.  
  
 **tae** : ill let you set the pace, daehee  
 **tae** : you dont have to worry about this falling apart  
 **tae** : ill make sure i show you that im not gonna just walk away  
  
 **dae** : you were listening when i was rambling...?  
  
 **tae** : of course ???  
 **tae** : I listen to you talk no matter what its about  
  
 **dae** : ...come over i want cuddles  
  
 **tae** : on my way sweetheart  
  
 **dae** : good <3


	8. whipped binch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are keeping her, right?" Jeremy asked as he pet Azura, both watching Kyunjae make lunch.  
> "I named her after my favorite daedric prince from my favorite game series. I will protect." Kyunjae stated simply as if this should be common knowledge to the younger.  
> "This? This right here? This is why I want to move out." Jeremy sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

When Kyunjae woke up to find a cute kitten in his apartment he was unsurprisingly shocked.   
  
The tiny beast was sitting on the end of his bed, looking mildly confused and nervous as they took in their surrounding. Kyunjae wasn't sure what to do at first, but once the kitten had noticed he was awake it practically pounced on his chest. Without any hesitation it cuddled up to his neck, burying its face into the space between the side of his neck and the pillow. "Hey uh, Jeremy?" Kyunjae shouted, feeling awful when the cat jumped a bit. Jeremy was in his doorway within seconds, looking barely awake himself.   
"What?" He whined out, rubbing his eyes as he stared at Kyunjae. "Wait- when did we get a cat?"  
"I was just about to ask you that," Kyunjae mumbled as he looked the tiny kitten again. The way the light reflected of the fur made it look like a bluish-black color, and when it peaked it's head out and scared looking green eyes stared at Kyunjae he knew there was no way in hell he'd give up this cat. "Its name is Azura and," Kyunjae stopped before lifting the cat to check the sex. "She is my princess and I will fight to protect."  
"God, you're so fucking weird." Jeremy snorted as he shook his head, leaving the room to go grab some breakfast.  
  
It took two hours for Azura to completely warm up to Kyunjae, but she had refused to leave his side for too long. She looked about a year old, but her size was small enough to confuse her with a kitten. Jeremy had fallen in love with her almost as much as Kyunjae had once he was fully awake. "We are keeping her, right?" Jeremy asked as he pet Azura, both watching Kyunjae make lunch.  
"I named her after my favorite daedric prince from my favorite game series. I will protect." Kyunjae stated simply as if this should be common knowledge to the younger.  
"This? This right here? This is why I want to move out." Jeremy sighed, resting his chin on his hand.   
"Good luck cooking for yourself when you burnt water last time I let you make dinner." Kyunjae retorted effortlessly, barely moving to look at him.  
"It was one fucking time."   
"You caught the pan on fire." At that, Kyunjae turned to raise an eyebrow at Jeremy, challenging him to keep making excuses.  
"Bite me," Jeremy mumbled, pouting as Kyunjae turned around.   
  
A quite 'ping' and loud guitar tune rang at the same time, Kyunjae only sighing as Jeremy checked his phone. "Which chat?"  
"The main one, Hyosong has a new cat too. Jaehyun said he got it for her. Wait-" Jeremy paused for a moment as he thought something over. "Didn't Johnny and Jaehyun go to the pet store together?" At that, Kyunjae froze up. "Awe, what if Johnny got you a cat!"  
"Why would he?" Kyunjae mumbled, but Jeremy was sucked into his phone again as the quiet pings kept coming from Kyunjae's phone.  
  


_**( no bullshit zone )** _   
  
_**songbird** sent a photo!_

  
  
**songbird** : his name is hades   
  
**jerbear** : did i mention kyunjae also has a kitten? c:  
  
 **tonytiger** : i'm genuinely surprised he didn't wake up when i set her down in his room  
  
 **jerbear** : I WAS RIGHT THEN

  
\---

  
"I WAS RIGHT! Johnny DID get you Azura!"  
  
"Wh-What?!"

  
\---

  
_**jerbear** sent a photo!_

  
  
**jerbear** : "She is my princess and I will protect." -- kyle lee 2k18  
 **jerbear** : he's so weird   
  
**kyunnie** : have fun finding something to eat. (:  
  
 **jerbear** : wait hyung no  
  
 **bunnyboy** : you can eat at my place  
  
 **jerbear** : BYE KYUNJAE LOVE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY  
  
 **kyunnie** : i  
 **kyunnie** : I WAS KIDDING YOU BRAT  
 **kyunnie** : ...love you to i hope you have a good day to <3  
  
 **dickwad** : n-nani ?!

**kyunnie** : choke.

 

\---

When nightfall hit, Jeremy wasn't surprised Kyunjae had disappeared from the apartment. Disappointed, yes, but he knew it wasn't likely that Kyunjae could just stop what he was doing fairly easily. Memories of finding a blood-soaked Kyunjae on their couch flitted through Jeremy's brain, making the young man shake his head furiously. The thought brought tears to his eyes, but relief flooded him when he saw Kyunjae step through their front door unharmed. "What was it tonight?" Jeremy asked quietly, noticing his brother's bruised knuckles. Kyunjae rubbed the knuckles lightly, barely wincing as he had grown too used to the pain.  
"Collection." He sighed, unable to look Jeremy in the eyes. "Someone ran off with a stash."  
"What do they have on you that makes it where you have to do much more dangerous stuff?" Jeremy whispered, now staring his brother down. "Before you were just a small weed dealer and it took months before they made you do more."  
"Jeremy I can't tell you, we've been over this." Kyunjae's voice was firm, but the way he couldn't look at Jeremy still worried him. "Try to get some sleep, I'm gonna get some drinks with the guys."  
"Cypher night?" Jeremy questioned as he watched his brother walk to his room, grabbing a fresh shirt.  
"Yeah, Yoongi hyung wasn't too happy I missed last week's." Kyunjae sighed, quickly slipping the new shirt on as soon as the old was off, but Jeremy still saw the nasty bruises. He didn't say a word though, knowing it wouldn't do any good.  
"All right, text me when you wanna come home and I'll let a hyung with a car know."  
"Why can't I text them myself?" Kyunjae scoffed, looking a bit childish as he pouted.  
"Because last time," Jeremy started as he grabbed a snack. "You told the group chat you were a vampire and could suck someone's dick so hard you'd steal their life force."  
"Oh, yeah I did," Kyunjae said thoughtfully, a weak smile on his face as he thought about it. "That was the night after I realized I liked Johnny."  
"How did you know, hyung? You guys have been friends since Hyosong introduced you." Jeremy smiled softly as he watched his hyung, but he grew a bit worried at the sadness behind Kyunjae's smile.  
"I ran into him on the way to work." Kyunjae started, closing his eyes after a moment. "He was on his way to get coffee before work as well. It... it's kinda cheesy but we bumped into each other. He spilled his coffee on my new shirt and started freaking out." A fond smile slipped onto his lips. "It was honestly adorable to me, the way he rushed to help me clean it. He offered me his jacket and to buy me coffee, and when I looked into his eyes something just clicked in me." Kyunjae sighed, looking at Jeremy with the most vulnerable look the younger had seen since they moved four years ago. "Did you know Johnny has the softest hazelnut colored eyes?"  
"You're so fucking whipped." Jeremy deadpanned, smiling at how quickly Kyunjae reverted to his usual self, but with a very noticeable blush on his face. "You should seriously tell him how you feel."  
"Maybe I will," Kyunjae whispered thoughtfully before shaking his head, grabbing the worn leather jacket that was practically the older's second skin. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to leave."  
"Be safe!" Jeremy called out as he watched Kyunjae leave, and for the fifteenth time that night Jeremy couldn't help but wonder if one day he wouldn't see Kyunjae come walking back through that door.


	9. joy to the world, the drama has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwon: merry fuckin christmas bitchasses
> 
> kyunnie: i hate you so fucking much you punk ass little bitch
> 
> wonwon: what
> 
> tonytiger: he said merry christmas
> 
> jerbear: he called you a punk ass little bitch because you woke him up
> 
> kyunnie: why you gotta rat me out like that
> 
> jerbear: because you woke me up right after :)
> 
> kyunnie: jared, 19

_**( no bullshit zone )** _

_**bitchass** changed their name to **wonwon**!_  
  
 _ **wonwon** changed the chat name to **santa baby**!_  
  
 **wonwon** : merry fuckin christmas bitchasses  
  
 **kyunnie** : _i hate you so fucking much you punk ass little bitch_  
  
 **wonwon** : what  
  
 **tonytiger** : he said merry christmas  
  
 **jerbear** : he called you a punk ass little bitch because you woke him up  
  
 **kyunnie** : why you gotta rat me out like that  
  
 **jerbear** : because you woke me up right after :)  
  
 **kyunnie** : jared, 19  
  
 **wonwon** : ANYWAYS  
 **wonwon** : slight time change, dont show up until 6  
 **wonwon** : we just got our tree today  
  
 **yongyong** : in my defense ive been really busy  
  
 **wonwon** : we are your tired and unappreciated parents cut us some slack  
  
 **favorite** : well now i feel bad if i meme because taeyong had been helping jeno and i with a school project  
  
 **jerbear** : LOL WONJIN WAS HELPING MARK AND I WITH OURS  
 **jerbear** : but kyunjae and i can stop by early to help set up if you want ?  
  
 **yongyong** : p l e a s e  
  
 **kyunnie** : see you at 5 and ill bring some food with me  
  
 **jerbear** : he sounds casual but hes been stress cooking since yesterday  
  
 **kyunnie** : WAKE UP FULLY AND BE SOFT AGAIN YOU SAVAGE DICK  
  
 **jerbear** : dont wake me up again :)  
  
 **bunnyboy** : actually could i snag jeremy for a bit? ill give him a ride tonight  
  
 **jerbear** : SEE YA KYUNJAE LOL  
  
 **kyunnie** : sigh  
 **kyunnie** : have fun you two  
  
 **tonytiger** : i can help you if you want?  
  
 **tea** : wait i need your help making sure my secret santa gift is good,,,,  
  
 **tonytiger** : nevermind gotta help ten pce  
  
 **dickwad** : whipped  
  
 **favorite** : ill help you hyung  
  
 **kyunnie** : im good regardless  
 **kyunnie** : gotta go cook  
 **kyunnie** : bye  
  
  
\---  
  
 _ **( lee family chat )**_  
  
 _ **mother** added **precious** to the chat!_  
  
 **precious** : KYUNJAE WHERE DID YOU GO.  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : did you really add him so he could yell at me  
  
 **mother** : yes.   
**mother** : i did.  
 **mother** : you literally helped us finish the tree then dipped as soon as johnny and ten showed up  
  
 **hoe** : kyunjae  
  
 **hyuckie** : guys just drop it okay leave him be  
  
 **precious** : um he's my brother ??? i think i have more place to come at him about this ???  
  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : i stepped out for a smoke okay ill be back inside soon jesus fucking christ  
 **Min Yoongi 2.0** : im turning my phone off now.  
  
  
Kyunjae sighed heavily as he shoved his phone back into his back pocket, taking a long drag from the cigarette afterward. The night air nipped at his exposed collarbones as he craned his neck back to stare out at the stars. He couldn't stop replaying the scene in his mind. The way Johnny had his arm wrapped around Ten's waist, the way Ten smiled up at Johnny, and what he truly zeroed in on was how well they seemed to fit together. They looked perfect together, and that thought alone made Kyunjae's heart ache a little bit more. His gift for Johnny felt even more silly at this point, making Kyunjae heavily debate on running out to pick up something else. Now would be the time to slip away without much notice, but Kyunjae's unlucky streak just furthered when the man himself stepped out to the balcony.   
"Hey." Johnny breathed out as his fingers brushed back his locks, Kyunjae using every ounce of willpower he had to not check the man out.  
"Hi." Kyunjae's voice came out as barely a whisper as he took another long drag, enjoying the burn it left in his lungs. "What brings you out here?"  
"Ten sent me." Johnny chuckled as he leaned his back against the railing. "Mentioned there was a small tiff in the Lee family chat?" That had Kyunjae scoffing.  
"If even." He grumbled, flicking his ashes as his eyes locked onto a particularly interesting white spec on the ground below.   
"When did you start smoking again?" Johnny asked, his eyes barely even glancing to the cigarette. Instead, he was much more intent on keeping his eyes locked onto Kyunjae.  
"About a month ago." Kyunjae sighed, taking his last drag before using the ashtray to put it out. "Helps me calm when I can't smoke weed."  
"Is that when the mafia found out about Jeremy?" Johnny asked, noticing how Kyunjae froze up. "Don't worry, no one knows I was looking into it." Johnny sighed, letting his eyes drop to the wooden balcony.   
"...they didn't find out about just Jer." Kyunjae whispered, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "They found out about Wonjin and Ten about five months and that's why Wonjin is stuck in this. They found out about everyone else a month ago."   
"Why do they want you so badly?" Johnny asked, looking back at Kyunjae.   
"Because I know too much." He sighed, eyes looking dull. "I know their faces and that's enough for them. Johnny look..." He trailed off, turning his head in Johnny's direction. "They... They threatened to hurt Jeremy if I tried to get out before they released me. Wonjin is almost out and I do not want you getting sucked into it too."   
  
It was silent for a while after that, both parties not quite able to look at the other as heavy air settled in around them. "How long until they release you?" Johnny asked finally, not missing the sharp intake of breath Kyunjae took at the question.   
"We should head inside, they're gonna get worried if we stay out any longer," Kyunjae whispered as he turned to the door, and that was when Johnny noticed the new tattoo peeking out from under Kyunjae's shirt. If it hadn't been for his past week of research he would've passed it off as just another tattoo, but the familiar 'E X O' made Johnny's blood run cold. He couldn't stop his reflexes as his hand gripped Kyunjae's arm, his eyes stuck on the tattoo. It took Kyunjae three seconds to realize what Johnny had seen. "Johnny-"  
"You're not getting out, are you...?" Johnny whispered, his eyes finally meeting Kyunjae's.   
"...let's go open gifts, Johnny." Kyunjae sighed, pulling his arm away from him as he stepped into the apartment.  
  
It was fairly easy for everyone to figure out who his or her secret Santas were, especially for Taeyong and Daehee when they had received couple's clothes from Yuta and Mina. The two were cackling messes in the corner while Taeyong and Daehee sat there blushing and mildly embarrassed. Eventually, everyone had opened their gifts until it came down to Johnny and Kyunjae. Kyunjae's nerves peaked as Johnny began to open the nicely wrapped present, revealing a hand knitted pale blue sweater along with a letter written in English. "Ooo that looks comfy. What's the letter about though?" Ten asked as he plopped down next to Johnny, eyes scanning over the paper. Kyunjae looked away to open his own gift just as Johnny had looked up at him, a confused look on his face. Kyunjae chose to ignore it as he carefully untied the twine around the box in his lap, slipping the top off to reveal a brand new tattoo gun. His eyes widened considerably as he lifted the gun, knowing just how much his secret Santa spent as it was his dream tattoo gun.   
"Who...?" He whispered as Jeremy had taken notice.  
"Woah what even was our price range?!" Jeremy squeaked, now examining the rings he had gotten from Hyosong.  
"There was none but I didn't think anyone would spend that much." Wonjin grinned, glancing at a blushing Johnny. "Nice one man, he's speechless."   
"It was nothing." Johnny grinned as Kyunjae's head whipped over to him. "Is it the right one? I overheard you telling Yoongi about how you were saving for it and as thanks for the tattoo you did..." Johnny trailed off as his eyes locked onto the ground. The last thing he expected was to feel a pair of arms wrapped around him.   
"Thank you so much, Johnny," Kyunjae whispered, hugging him tighter. "It's perfect."  
  
At 10 pm all the minors had to head home, leaving everyone else to party fully. The only minor who got to stay behind was Donghyuck mainly because Mark couldn't handle his pout. He had agreed not to get plastered, so with being in the safety of his closest friend's home, they figured it wouldn't be too much of an issue. Kyunjae had started out staying sober, worrying over his brother relentlessly, until Johnny managed to pull him away. "You need to relax, he's gonna be fine. Doyoung is here and he won't let him get hurt." Johnny reassured him as he handed over a bottle of soju.  
"I... I know... I just-" Kyunjae glanced over to where Jeremy stood with Doyoung, the two leaned in close together as they whispered and giggled. It brought a soft but worried smile to Kyunjae's face. "I practically raised him by myself. Can you blame me for not letting go easily?" Kyunjae asked as he turned back to look at Johnny, his heart thumping wildly as they locked eyes. He couldn't help but admire the gold flakes that were sprinkled throughout the hazelnut irises, the light hitting them just right.  
"No, I can't really." Johnny chuckled softly, pushing his hair back as he did. "If I were you, I wouldn't let him out of my site for more than five minutes. But he is an adult now..." That brought a pout onto Kyunjae's lips. "And he needs to make his own decisions now."  
"You're right." Kyunjae sighed, mumbling a 'why do you have to be right' shortly after. That caused Johnny to chuckle lightly just as Mark put on a playlist.   
  
Kyunjae couldn't help but start swaying to the slow music, his eyes slowly falling shut. He and Johnny had fallen into a comfortable silence. As the words came in though, Johnny hummed out softly. "You know, this song has always reminded me of Hyosong and Jaehyun." He whispered, Kyunjae opening his eyes to see the way Jaehyun watched Hyosong dance around with Mina and Jeremy. Kyunjae chuckled softly, realizing what song it was exactly.  
"He should ask Jeremy to help him confess to her by playing this song." He grinned, glancing to Johnny. "Would you like to dance?" He could see the smile that slipped onto Johnny's face at that, only looking over as he felt a hand grip his.  
"I'd love to," Johnny whispered close to Kyunjae's ear, sending shivers down his spine as Johnny lead him to where the others were dancing.  
  
For those few minutes, with Johnny's arms around his waist and his head on Johnny's shoulder, Kyunjae was able to pretend everything was fine. He could pretend that at that moment Johnny liked him completely the same way he did, could pretend that life wasn't chaotic. Deep down he knew the moment he left this apartment he'd be thrust back into reality, but if he could have it his way then this moment would never end. But the moment the song ended, a very drunk Ten slipped over to ask to cut in. Kyunjae wanted to be angry, but he just couldn't. Ten didn't know how complicated the situation was, hell as far as Ten knew Kyunjae just had a tiny crush. So Kyunjae backed away with a smile forced onto his face as he did his best to ignore the difference in the way Johnny looked at Ten.   
  
After saying a brief goodbye to Wonjin, mostly so someone would know he had left, Kyunjae gathered the tattoo gun and headed home without a second look back. Halfway through the walk, he passed by CYPHER and noticed the lights still on. He could see Yoongi and Jungkook looking over a few drawings at Jungkook's station, a small smile slipping onto his face. Before he could change his mind, Kyunjae walked over to the door and slipped inside. It took one look for Yoongi to know Kyunjae wasn't okay, and it took one sentence for Jungkook to know. "I danced with him tonight," Kyunjae whispered, watching as Jungkook's face went from mildly concerned to pure sympathy. "Can I crash here? I... I don't wanna go home just yet."  
"Of course, couch in the back is always open." Yoongi gave him a soft smile as he waved him over. "Come look at this piece kook is working on, we can't decide which version is better. It's for Hoseok's birthday." After setting the tattoo gun down at his station, Kyunjae quickly jogged over to see a beautiful flower sleeve drawn with three different flower variants.   
"Holy shit Kook, these are amazing!" Kyunjae grinned, ruffling his hair shortly after.   
"Thanks, Hyung..." He blushed slightly, grinning sheepishly. "Which do you think is best though?"  
"Why not combine them?" Kyunjae offered, watching as the two shared a look. "You could do a really cool pink and orange piece if you use the snapdragons, gladiolus, and marigolds." As if to further his point, he carefully layered the three over the tracing lamp the had, positioning them in a flattering way. "see?"  
"That's actually a really good idea, I'll get to work on it next week." Jungkook grinned, patting the older's back. "Is that the custom gun you've been looking at?"  
"Oh uh, yeah... Johnny got it for me for our secret Santa." Kyunjae sighed softly, walking over to the case for it. Yoongi walked over to rub his back, his eyes soft as he took in Kyunjae's troubled looking features.   
"I moved the recording studio in earlier if you wanna play some piano," Yoongi whispered, only getting a nod in response before Kyunjae disappeared into the back room.


	10. and so it begins.

The feeling of a cold floor against bruised cheeks should have been familiar to Kyunjae by now. The other gangs had seen his face too many times for him to pass off as a random person on the streets, so it really shouldn't have surprised him when a fist connected with his jaw. "Didn't realize EXO let their mules walk around like they own the place." One of the men snickered while his buddies surrounding the poor man. "Let them know we send our regards." He cackled, walking away while his buddies kicked Kyunjae over and over again.   
  
The faint sound of people shouting his name nearby was the only thing that prevented them from hurting him further, the men scurrying off quickly just as Jeremy and Donghyuck rounded the corner. "Hyung!" Donghyuck yelled as Jeremy ran over to his brother, panic clear in his eyes.  
"What happened?!" Jeremy yelled in English, his voice filled with rage.  
"Leave it." Kyunjae hissed back, slowly sitting up. "just help me clean up and this stays between the three of us." He sighed, standing up slowly with the help or Jeremy. "I don't wanna ruin Kun's birthday any more than I already might have."   
  
  
\---  
  
 **[ THIS CHAT IS SECURED AND ENCRYPTED WITH SOFTWARE UPLOADED BY THE CHAT HOST ]**  
  
( **E X O** )  
  
 **lkj** : jb sends his regards  
  
 **osh** : wait what?  
  
 **bbh** : are you okay?  
  
 **lkj** : im fine  
 **lkj** : where is suho  
  
 **kjm** : here   
**kjm** : so they know who you are now?  
  
 **lkj** : i guess so, how pissed is the boss gonna be?  
  
 **kms** : very  
  
 **kjd** : do you need us to pick you up ?  
  
 **lkj** : im out with some friends  
 **lkj** : ill be fine  
  
 **kjm** : were they there?  
  
 **lkj** : afterward yes, but they didnt see anything. they all are wondering why i disappeared though  
  
 **kjm** : and youre gonna lie to them right?  
  
 **lkj** : yes, suho.  
  
 **kjm** : im sorry  
 **kjm** : i know you hate lying  
  
 **osh** : im sorry you got dragged so far into this  
 **osh** : i didnt think theyd make you get the tattoo...  
  
 **kjm** : careful, maknae  
 **kjm** : just because this chat is encrypted doesn't mean it cant be used against us  
 **kjm** : meeting at 3 am  
  
 **lkj** : ill be there  
  
 **pcy** : aye aye captain  
  
 **bbh** : im guessing you were mostly telling us three since we dont live with you?  
  
 **kjm** : precisely  
 **kjm** : now im going to log off  
 **kjm** : please dont be late, this is an important one  
  
 **lkj** : we wont let you down  
  
  
\---  
  
  
( **private chat** : _mario_ , _luigi_ )  
  
 **luigi** : hyung where the fuck are you  
 **luigi** : if you really thought you could disappear middle of the night after earlier  
 **luigi** : and i wouldnt raise hell over it  
 **luigi** : honey, you got a big storm coming  
_( 3:45 am )_  
  
 **luigi** : okay now im getting really worried  
 **luigi** : i figured youd at least tell me to fuck off or something   
_( 5:32 am )_  
  
 **luigi** : kyunjae this isnt funny anymore  
_( 10:43 am )_  
  
 **luigi** : if you dont respond in two minutes im calling Taeyong  
 **luigi** : i mean it Kyle  
_( 11:05 am )_  
  
 **luigi** : please just come home  
 **luigi** : i swear to god if the missed call i just got is a hospital  
 **luigi** : plraxee jyung   
_( 12:56 pm )_  
  
  
\---  
  
( **private chat** : _ceo_ , _kyunnie_ )  
  
 **ceo** : hey, i hope you made it home all right  
 **ceo** : i wanted to ask you about christmas  
 **ceo** : all night i was trying to work up the courage  
 **ceo** : but you seemed to be avoiding me  
 **ceo** : what was up with that letter kyle?  
 **ceo** : we need to talk about it  
 **ceo** : call me tomorrow?  
  
 **kyunnie** : johnny...  
  
 **ceo** : please, kyun.  
 **ceo** : i dont wanna keep only talking over text  
  
 **kyunnie** : can i just come over then?  
  
 **ceo** : at 1 am?  
  
 **kyunnie** : please.  
 **kyunnie** : id rather this happen in person.  
  
 **ceo** : door is unlocked  
 _( 1:04 am )_  
  
 **ceo** : hey, i hope you got home okay  
 **ceo** : im really glad we talked  
 **ceo** : i know you said not to be sappy over text because "ew stereotypical couple thing"  
 **ceo** : but in my defense we arent official yet  
 **ceo** : so im gonna be sappy  
 **ceo** : i dont know how i never realized it was a song  
 **ceo** : and hearing you sing it made me want to cry  
 **ceo** : i just want you to know no matter what happens from here  
 **ceo** : i meant everything i said  
 _( 2:45 am )_  
  
 **ceo** : please tell me what i just heard isnt true  
 **ceo** : i swear to god  
 **ceo** : these fucks keep bragging about teaching a powerful gang a lesson  
 **ceo** : and sehun wont message me back either  
 **ceo** : id be happy with just a hi at this point  
_( 8:59 am )_  
  
 ** _12 missed calls from ceo (_** _1:06 pm_ ** _)_**  
  
 **ceo** : please tell me youre okay  
 **ceo** : thats all i want  
 **ceo** : please be okay  
_( 1:07 pm )_  
  
\---  
  
 **[ THIS CHAT IS SECURED AND ENCRYPTED WITH SOFTWARE UPLOADED BY THE CHAT HOST ]**  
  
( **private chat** : _kjm_ , _kwj_ )  
  
 **kjm** : wonjin wake up right now  
_( 4:36 am )_  
  
 **kjm** : the base got attacked  
_( 4:38 am )  
_  
_**read at 4:40 am ✓**_


End file.
